battle_cats_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Combos
The cat combos in Battle Cats Rangers are made up from lining up 3 to 9 units in a certain formation to form a combo which can provide the following stats: Tap Dmg up, Team DPS up, Team DPS tap, Boss gold, Monster gold, Moving speed. Unit formations can be changed in the Manage section and the cats used in the combo will have a blue glow if arranged correctly. Every new combo discovered earns you 1 cat food and combos can be seen in the Collection section. 1 - United we stand! - Tap Dmg + 100% - Leftmost Column - Dragon Cat, Tricycle Cat, Masai Cat 2 - Kingpins - Moving Speed + 15% - Middle Column - Ninja Frog Cat, Flying Squirrele Ninja Cat, Great Theif Yakon 3 - Girl crush - Team DPS + 0.4%->tap - Rightmost Column - Queen Cat, Cat Can-can Dancer, Cat Valkirie 4 - Homemakers! - Tap DMG + 100% - Leftmost Column - Bath Cat, Gotatsu Cat, Great Theif Yakon 5 - Big Boys - Team DPS + 1000% - Middle Column - Colossus Cat, Cat Valkirie, Bahamut Cat 6 - Seven Figures - Boss Gold + 100% - Rightmost Column - Cat Patisse, Hacker Cat, Doctor Cat 7 - Just discharged - Team DPS + 0.2%->tap - Leftmost Column - Tricycle Cat, Queen Cat, Archer Cat 8 - Once upon a time - Monster Gold + 300% - Middle Column - Masai Cat, Zoora Cat, Nyang Spero 9 - Tap, tap, tap - Moving Speed + 10% - Rightmost Column - Tricycle Cat, Cutie Cat, Ninja Frog Cat 10 - Fire in the hole! - Boss Gold + 100% - Top Row - Masai Cat, Fighter Cat, Double Sworded Cat 11 - We're on strike! - Monster Gold + 100% - Middle Column - Cutie Cat, Sports Day Cat, Doctor Cat 12 - From the Far East! - Team DPS + 100% - Rightmost Column - Gotatsu Cat, Double Sworded Cat, Wizard Cat 13 - IQ3000 - Monster Gold + 100% - Top Row - Hacker Cat, Great Theif Yakon, Doctor Cat 14 - Sharpshooters - Tap DMG + 100% - Middle Row - Archer Cat, Cupid Cat, Sagittarius Cat 15 - Extreme Sports - Moving Speed + 15% - Bottom Row - Cat Dance, Cat Can-can Dancer, Cat Fever 16 - Angkor Cat - Team DPS + 200% - Top Row - Wizard Cat, Shaman Cat, Witch Cat 17 - G.M.O - Team DPS + 200% - Middle Row - Dragon Cat, Whale Cat, Sagittarius Cat 18 - Barehands! - Tap DMG + 100% - Bottom Row - Dragon Cat, Colossus Cat, Whale Cat 19 - Don't judge by color - Monster Gold + 100% - Top Row - Masai Cat, Bath Cat, Flying Squirrele Ninja Cat 20 - Heads in the sand - Team DPS + 150% - Middle Row - Queen Cat, Wild Cat, Hacker Cat 21 - I am generous! - Tap DMG + 100% - Bottom Row - Buddha cat, Cupid Cat, Wizard Cat Note you cannot shift Cats around to potentially obtain more combos (for example, putting Dragon Cat on the bottom left corner to try to trigger both United we stand! and Barehands! combos); they need to be in the exact spot in the guide above to give you a combo effect. Otherwise they will not give you a combo. The best you can do is either go with column OR row combos, not both. There is a chance that a cat that is involved in a combo will be stunned while you are playing the game. Do not despair - the combo will still work. The cat just will not be able to contribute its individual DPS to the team.